Horde
The Horde is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Alliance. Although its ideals, policies, and beliefs have been revised and membership has changed over time, it is the same Horde inherited by Thrall through Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. Current members Major member races include: ;Orcs Led by Warchief Thrall. * Capital is Orgrimmar in Durotar. They also have camps in the Barrens, Ashenvale, Stranglethorn Vale, Arathi Highlands, Badlands, Swamp of Sorrows and Azshara. * Attempting to embrace their once honorable, shamanistic ways and fight the corruption of demonic magic. * Surviving orc clans that have joined Thrall: **Frostwolf clan - Thrall's own clan, led by Farseer Drek'Thar since the death of its last affirmed chieftain, Durotan. The Frostwolf clan is the largest concentration of orcs in the Eastern Kingdoms, residing in Alterac Valley since their exile by Gul'dan decades earlier. **Warsong clan - Led by Garrosh Hellscream, these orcs have largely settled in Ashenvale Forest. **Shattered Hand clan - The Azerothian part of the clan have joined Thrall and serves as the Horde's guild of assassins. **Bleeding Hollow clan - The clan returned to Draenor after the Second War, but when it was torn apart some of the members crossed to the safety of Azeroth at the same time that Grom Hellscream and his Warsong clan passed. They were captured and later rescued from the interment camps, and now they serve the New Horde. **Burning Blade clan - Though their numbers are few, the blademasters are part of the horde. These swordsmen were once part of the Burning Blade clan that consumed itself in the throes of demonic corruption. ;Trolls Led by Shadowhunter Vol'jin. * Originally from a small chain of islands in the Great Sea. Eventually moved to Echo Isles, but were then rooted out by the Kul Tiras marines. Main village is Sen'jin Village. * Share a capital with the orcs in Orgrimmar. They also have camps in Durotar, Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains and Desolace * Indebted to the orcs for saving their tribe and giving them a home. ;Tauren Led by High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. * Capital is Thunder Bluff in Mulgore. They also have camps in the Barrens, Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace, Feralas and Felwood. * A race of noble creatures who offered spiritual guidance to the orcs in exchange for their military aid. * They lend their kodo beasts to the Horde. ;Undead Forsaken Led by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, with Varimathras as her majordomo until he betrayed her and the horde. * Capital is the Undercity in Tirisfal Glades. They also have holdings in Silverpine Forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills. * A group of undead released from the control of the Lich King who have set up truce with the other members of the Horde. Horde Forces * Defilers * Frostwolf clan * Warsong Outriders Other smaller factions/organizations that are part of the Horde: * The Stonemaul ogres of Dustwallow Marsh, formerly lead by Mok'Morokk, currently many support Tharg instead. * Many members of the Earthen Ring. * Many sentient Wyverns are considered to be part of the Horde. * Many intelligent Vampire Bats. * The Half-ogres * Many (though not all) Half-orcs. * Sylvanas has many banshee allies. Horde-aligned These are neutral or friendly to the Horde, but are not true members of the Horde. They have treaties or contracts with the Horde. * The forest trolls of the Revantusk tribe in the Hinterlands, led by Primal Torntusk, are Independent, though loosely allied with the Horde. While not members of the Horde, they are its friends. They know compassion, though they find it a bit difficult to relate to the Darkspear jungle trolls, having once been enemies Horde